너도 나처럼 (I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me)
by RedBalloons5
Summary: Mollayo,- - YunJae YAOI!


**너도 나처럼 ****(I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me)**

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**Main Cast: YunJae + YooSuMin & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Hurt, Drama & School Life**

**Rate: T**

**Leght: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh dalam Fiction ini adalah hak milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Fans dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Warning: Typo(ss); YAOI (boysxboys)**

**Inspired by: 2AM-I Wonder if You Like Me And s4-Mungkin**

**FF ini tersaji untuk memeriahkan Ulang tahun 29th Kim Jaejoong, 29th Jung Yunho dan 27th Shim Changmin. Diketik 2 hari dan dalam keadaan sakit. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Hiks..**

**(a/n: plagiat buka gaya Red_B. Karena itu sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan seberapa kerennya Red_B. Bedakan antara mengutip dan meng'copas tanpa ijin. Red_B hanya punya satu kepala untuk berpikir. Jadi jika menjudge Red_B seorang plagiator maka akan Red_B hapus fic ini secepat-cepatnya. Just call me maybe. ^^" )**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

**.'**

**Tiada hari tanpa bayang wajahmu.**

**Mengapa dirimu yang selalu hadir dibenakku?**

**.'**

**.'**

Kriyukkk

Bunyi sekantong perut rata membisik bising mencoba menjadi alunan lagu bagi si pemilik. Bunyi hampir sama kemudian menyusul seolah ingin memenangi pertarungan. Bunyi yang bersumber dari panggilan alam cacing-cacing dalam perut Jaejoong minta makan.

Jaejoong memegangi perutnya sebab perih di lambungnya. Ia meninggalkan sarapan pagi hari ini demi ketakutannya pada Han seosengnim yang akan menghukumnya jika terlambat sedetik saja. Mencuci seluruh toilet sekolah? Bagi Jaejoong, Hari rabu minggu lalu adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya.

Saking terburu-burunya Jaejoong. Ia bahkan lupa mencuci tubuhnya, hanya mandi kilat ala Jaejoong. 2 jari basah di mata dan gosok-gosok gigi ala kadarnya cukup membuat penampilannya tetap cantik seperti biasa.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan lunglai kepalanya ke meja meninggalkan bunyi "Dukk". Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar menegakkan tubuh.

Kriyukkk..

Gema suara lagi oleh perut Jaejoong memenuhi ruangan kelas, memusatkan perhatian seluruh siswa hanya tertuju padanya. Kim seosengnim menatap kearah Jaejoong yang memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Kim Jaejoong! Hentikan raungan cacingmu! Jika kau tidak bisa menyuruh mereka diam. Keluarlah dari kelasku sekarang juga!" Perintah Kim seosengnim cukup tak berprikemanusiaan. Lapar itu sunguh wajar dan manusiawi. Tapi kenapa seolah Jaejoong melakukan dosa berat tak termaafkan.

Ckiiiittttt

Teriakan decit kaki kursi beradu dengan lantai ketika Jaejoong melangkah keluar kelas tanpa basa-basi. Berlanjut dengan suara pintu terbanting cukup keras yang diciptakan Jaejoong membuat guru bernama lengkap Heechul itu kesal bukan kepalang.

Yah, Setidaknya Heechul terbiasa dengan sikap tak acuh Jaejoong, semenjak ia menjadi guru Jaejoong 2 tahun lalu. Semua mengenal Jaejoong sebagai pribadi yang aneh namun tetap dengan pesona yang terpancar tiada henti. Sperktrum pelangi yang seolah melingkari atas kepalanya dan kata cantik yang tak asing bagi Kim itu menjadikannya sebagai salah satu namja populer di Dong Bang high school.

"Kerjakan kembali essay kalian!" intruksi Kim Heechul pada anak didiknya. 10 menit waktu berharga mereka akhirnya terbuang percuma oleh Jaejoong.

* * *

**.'**

**.'**

**.'**

Jaejoong berjalan tak terarah melewati bentangan dinding lorong sekolah hingga tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di tribun ruang olahraga. Jaejoong terduduk memeluk perut kosongnya meringis kesakitan.

"Lapar, Ugh.." Wajahnya memucat, ia sungguh tak suka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Makan? Makan dengan semangkuk nasi hangat dan sup ayam pedas hangat, begitu diharapkan tersaji di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi, ia bahkan lupa membawa tas sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membawa dompet yang menjadi penampung uang dan credit cardnya?

Jaejoong meratapi nasib buruknya hari ini. Musibah dan cobaan bertubi-tubi menyerangnya.

Namja berseragam putih-putih memperhatikan Jaejoong dari tengah lapangan sebelum ia mendekati Jaejoong, namja bak menekin itu. "Kau kim Jaejoong bukan? Si cantik yang dikenal aneh itu?"

Jaejoong mendengus. Ia sungguh membenci panggilan cantik yang melekat pada dirinya. What? Cantik! Dia namja. Perlukah Jaejoong melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya untuk menunujukan seberapa jantan dirinya? Dan istilah aneh. Makna aneh yang ditafsirkan oleh orang lain didirinya hanya karena tak punya satupun teman di sekolah ini. Jaejoong juga jarang bicara hingga orang-orang berpikir jika Jaejoong adalah namja yang patut dikatagorikan cukup aneh.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." Pinta jaejoong dengan ketus.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menggangumu. Tapi senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho. Bisa kau buang jika kau tidak suka." Namja berzodiak aquarius itu meletakkan sekepal roti stobery dan secup minuman ringan di sebelah kanan Jaejoong sebelum memutuskan berjalan menuruni tangga, kembali ke kumpulan namja-namja lain yang sedang melakukan aktivitas olahraganya.

Jaejoong menatapi pemandangan indah di sampingnya. Kelenjar ludahnya menghasilkan cairan yang mengandung buffer dan glikoprotein lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya. Jaejoong terpaksa menelan ludahnya saat indra penciumannya membaui manisnya makanan dan minuman itu. Tapi, Ia hanya melirik dari sudut mata sesekali, gengsinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengambil benda pengganjal perut tersebut.

Kriyukkk

Jaejoong menyambar roti dan cup minuman itu lalu memakannya dengan gerakan cepat seperti ia belum memasukkan apapun dalam perutnya seminggu penuh. Peduli apa sekarang saat keadaan mendesak seperti ini. Hidupnya sekarang lebih penting dari apapun apalagi dari gengsinya yang sebesar biji semangka yang mampu menjatuhkan harga dirinya lebih dalam.

Menghabiskan segempal roti dan secup minuman cukup membuatnya lega. Perutnya sekarang terasa lebih baik.

Jaejoong menatapi Yunho yang sedang bertarung bersama namja lain dilapangan. Bermain Hap kido yang ia pelajari beberapa tahun belakangan membawanya menuju sebuah pertandingan internasional.

Namja yang sungguh baik hati tersebut turut memandang kearah Jaejoong tanpa segaja. Membuat Jaejoong kikuk karena tertangkap basah memperhatikannya.

Yunho melempar senyum termanisnya pada Jaejoong menyebabkan wajah Jaejoong agak memerah menahan malu.

* * *

**.'**

**.'**

**.'**

Setiap hubungan membutuhkan proses. Entah dengan cara yang kilat atau berlangsung sangat lambat sekalipun. Tetap saja ada tahapan yang harus dilalui untuk mencapai klimaks. Begitu pula Jaejoong dan Yunho. Berawal dari kisah di ruang olahraga, mereka mulai menjalin tali kasih. Sesungguhnya Yunho mengalami Love in fisrt sight pada Jaejoong. Ketika pertama kali Jaejoong itu menabrak Yunho tanpa sengaja di lab kimia. Mata bulatnya yang indah, bibirnya yang kissable dan image aneh membuat Yunho tertantang untuk mendekati juniornya itu.

Hingga kesempatan emas memberi Yunho kekuatan besar untuk mendekati Jaejoong yang kelaparan meringis memegangi perutnya tersiksa di tribun penonton ruang olahraga.

Sebulan bagi namja kekar bermarga Jung itu cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya. Bermula dari setiap hari menjenguk Jaejoong dikelas, memaksanya makan dikantin berdua, menjemput Jaejoong dirumahnya dengan Yamaha 250cc merah berteknologi digital. Dan mengajaknya ke perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama atau sekedar membunuh waktu istirahat dengan bermain game. Perjuangan Yunhopun tidak mulus-mulus begitu saja. Ia dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di pipi, sikap ketus dan juga tendangan berkali-kali oleh Jaejoong di awal penjajakan cintanya.

Mungkin benar kata orang. Cinta mampu merubah segalanya bahkan yang dianggap orang lain tak mungkin sekalipun. Begitu pula cinta Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Yunho mampu merubah image Jaejoong namja aneh yang melekat pada dirinya. Merubah kebiasaan buruk Jaejoong meninggalkan kelas saat pembelajaran dan yang paling penting merubah Jaejoong menjadi Jaejoong yang ceria dan lebih berperasaan.

Cara tak biasa Yunho gunakan mengungkapkan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mulai terbiasa menemani Yunho latihan tersedak minuman ketika Yunho berteriak-teriak tak jelas dari tengah lapangan.

"KIM JAEJOONG SARANGHAE! SARANGHAE KIM JAEJOONG!"

Yunho terkikik geli dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah padam. Jaejoong terlihat sangat indah dengan sikap malu-malunya.

"NADO SARANGHAE!" Jaejoong berteriak gila dari tempat biasa yang ia gunakan untuk menunggui Yunho latihan olahraga.

Terkejut, semua penghuni ruang olahraga menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Apalagi Yunho. Yunho terdiam beberapa detik untuk membiarkan otaknya mencerna kata cinta itu sebelum berlari kearah Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Kisah cinta romantis dinyatakan dimulai.

* * *

**.'**

**.'**

**.'**

"Jae, kau makan apa?" tanya seorang namja berpantat semok yang duduk menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih fokus dengan layar ponselnya tak mengacuhkan Junsu membuat sahabat Yunho yang secara perlahan menjadi sahabat Jaejoong pula itu mendengus kesal.

"Yak! nanti Yunnie marah karena Joongie tidak membalas pesannya Junsu-hyung." Jaejoong marah akibat Junsu yang menyambar ponsel yang masih ia gunakan.

Junsu mengutak-atik ponsel Jaejoong sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "ku tidak tahu jika Yunho bisa segombal ini. hahaha."

"Kembalikan Junsu-hyung." Jaejoong mencoba mendapatkan poselnya kembali.

"Jae, tahukah kau kalau dirimu lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini. Bagiku kau adalah mutiara dalam hidupku.. hahahaha Ue kyang-kyang.."Junsu menirukan suara Yunho ketika membaca isi deretan kata dalam pesan masuk Jaejoong. Ia tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Yunho yang dikenalnya sebagai namja polos itu bisa menggombal? Junsu merasa perutnya tegelitik kegelian.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir pinknya sebal.

"Junsu-hyung, kembalikan ponsel Joonggie.." Jaejoong hendak merebut posel silvernya kembali.

Takkk

Bunyi yang tercitpa ketika Jidat Junsu dihadiahi sebuah jitakan tak berprikejitakan(?). membuat Junsu meringis kesakitan dan Jaejoong menoleh arah si penjitak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joonggie-ku?" Namja yang berdiri kini di samping Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah Junsu.

"Yunn.. Yunho." Junsu jadi kikuk. Ia melihat Yunho yang seolah ingin mengintimidasinya hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Joongie baby, apa yang di lakukan si pantat bebek ini padamu?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong setalah menempelkan pantanya pada kursi samping jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengadu sambil menunjuk ponsel dalam genggaman Junsu. "Yunnie, Junsu-hyung mengambil ponsel Joonggie."

"Yak pantat bebek! Kembalikan ponsel Jaejoong." Yunho menyambit ponsel Jaejoong dari tangan Junsu.

"Ini Joongie." Yunho menyerahkan kembali ponsel Jaaejoong.

"Pantas kau tidak membalas sms terakhirku. Jadi semua karena namjachingu jidat ini." Yunho merangkul Jaejoong setelah mengembalikan ponselnya kembali kepada si pemilik.

"Gomawo Yunnie." Jaejoong mengecupi pipi kiri Yunho dengan malu-malu. Yunho tidak terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Ia sudah terbiasa menikmati bibir Jaejoong dipipinya bahkan setiap pagi tiba di sekolah.

"Ish.. kalian membuatku mataku iritasi. Dan juga Yunho. Jangan panggil Chunnie ku dengan sebutan menyebalkan itu. Dia tetap tampan dengan jidat seluas lapangan sepak bolanya kau tahu!" Berang Junsu pada sahabatnya. Ia tidak suka jika orang mengatai kekasihnya dengan sebutan jidat, jidat lebar, tuan jidat atau apalah sejenisnya.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Jidat." Tak acuh Yunho.

Junsu mendelik kesal. "Yoochun!"

"Jidat! uekk" Yunho memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Junsu.

"Yoochun!" Junsu yang tak mau kalah makin menaikkan tinggi nada suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Yoochun si Jidat!" Balas Yunho tak tersaingi.

"HENTIKANNNNN!" suara lain menyambar bak halilintar.

Membuat 2 namja yang sedari tadi bertengkar itu seketika terdiam.

Seorang namja jangkung berjalan cepat kearah kumpulan YunJaesu.

"Kalian membuat kantin berubah jadi pasar!" seru namja itu mendudukan dirinya satu meja dengan teman sepermainannya yang lain.

"Kantin itu tempat makan bukan tempat bertengkar. Aku lapar! Aku ingin 2 porsi _Shinbi Noodle _extra besar, 3 bungkus roti isi ukuran jumbo, 1 bungkus kentang goreng pedas manis, dan juga 4 gelas jus strobery. " ucapnya enteng sambil menyamankan duduknya bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"We..Wae Waeyo..?" tergugup-gugup namja jangkung bermarga Shim itu.

Ia tak bisa mengerti kenapa 2 orang yang kini mengapitnya, menatapinya dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Joonggie, A.. ap..apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Ke.. kenapa Yunho dan Junsu memandanggiku seperti itu?" Gagap Changmin ketakutan pada Jaejoong yang asik dengan ponselnya untuk bermain game.

Jaejoong enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel kemudian menyahut, "Changmin-Hyung menduduki seragam Hapkido Yunnie dan tas Junsu Hyung."

Changmin perlahan menurunkan pemandangannya ke arah pantatnya yang menduduki barang berharga milik Hosu.

"Oh God"

* * *

**.'**

**Saat ku bernyanyi,**

**Kala ku melangkah,**

**Ku slalu memikirkanmu.**

**.'**

**.'**

Seperti biasa pagi ini. Ketika jam waker hello kitty yang duduk di meja nakas kamarnya berdering, Jaejoong akan begegas menguyur tubuhnya dengar air, bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah. Mentari masih terlihat malu-malu memunculkan cahayanya di balik belahan bumi timur dan atau para peri tidur yang belum berkerja memetik tidur para ayam. Jaejoong bahkan sudah siap dengan kotak bekal hijau bergambar keroro miliknya.

"Umma Joongie berangkat ke sekolah." Pamit Jaejoong pada Mrs. Kim yang masih berperang dengan alat-alat dapur.

Senyum 1000 watt yang mengembang di bibir Jaejoong terumbar manis di sepanjang perjalan menuju sekolah. Perasaan bahagia yang memenuhi dadanya membuatnya begitu semangat untuk menjalani semester akhirnya di senior high school. Apalagi rencana makan siang bersama hari ini membuatnya makin girang untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati. Orang yang mampu mengubah hidupnya berputar 180 derajat. Orang yang membuatnya lebih hidup dan benar-benar menghargai hidup. Menjadikan Jaejoong pribadi yang sebenarnya. Tanpa topeng keangkuhan dan ketak-acuhan.

Masih enggan berhenti melukis senyum, Jaejoong menyapa satpam sekolah. Namja bertubuh gempal bernama lengkap Shindong itu menatap takjub akan perubahan besar Jaejoong. Seingatnya, dulu Jaejoong adalah siswa yang paling suka datang terakhir dari teman-teman lainnya yang juga memilih memanjat pagar sekolah agar tak ketahuan terlambat oleh Han seosengnim.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi kelasnya hari itu. Suara hening yang mendominasi menyamankan Jaejoong. sesekali ia melirik isi kotak bekalnya. Wajahnya memerah malu membayangkan makan siang berdua dengan Yunho dibawah pohon King Cerry Blossom yang sedang lebat-lebatnya memasuki musim semi kini.

"Aku harap Yunnie menyukainya." Ungkap Jaejoong sembari memasukkan kembali kotak bekal kotak itu dalam tas. Menunggu teman-temannya datang dan paling penting menunggu Yunnienya untuk menyapanya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening.

**.'**

**.'**

**.'**

"JAE! Hoshh JAE! JAE!" Seorang namja berseragam sama dengan seragam Jaejoong berlari kesetanan di lorong sekolah.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Namja itu mengeblak pintu kelas. Ia menarik napas dengan cepat-cepat.

"Changmin Hyung, Wae? Waegurae?" Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Changmin terengah-engah berteriak gila di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Jae-ah.. hoshh.. hoshh." Ucap Changmin terputus-putus mencoba mengatur kontraksi otot-otot paru-parunya.

"Changmin Hyung kenapa? Apa Changmin hyung mau meminta bekal Joongie lagi hari ini? Tidak akan Joongie berikan! hari ini bekal Joongie khusus untuk Yunnie." Posesif Jaejoong pada bekalnya. Sudah beberapa kali Changmin mengambil bekal makan siangnya yang sudah susah payah ia siapkan untuk Yunho. Tapi, untuk kali ini ia akan memperjuangakan sekuat jiwa dan raganya makanan special itu.

Changmin menggeleng. "Bukan tentang bekal Jae, ini jauh lebih penting."

"Yunho.. YUNHO MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN DI DEPAN SEKOLAH!" Teriak Changmin saat itu sekuat tenaga mencoba menyatakan pernyataanya.

Jaejoong terpaku. Ia menatapi Changmin dengan pandangan kosong. Napasnya tertahan. Dunianya seolah berhenti bergerak.

"Yunnie andweyo… Changmin Hyung pasti berbohong kan?" Jaejoong coba menyakinkan kembali. Changmin mungkin saja berbohong padanya. Namun tak ada sama sekali kebohongan yang tersirat di wajah tampan Changmin.

"Yunnie.." lirih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berlari secepat kilat menuju depan sekolah. "ANDWEE!". Ia tak peduli dengan beberapa teman yang ditabraknya bahkan ada yang hingga jatuh terjengkang.

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong dapat melihat kerumunan yang menghalagi pemandangannya menuju pergerakan lalu lintas.

Jaejoong memecah kerumunan yang begitu ramai tersebut sebelum menemukan Sebuah sepeda motor mewah yang penyok bagian depannya hancur berantakan kini bagai seogok barang rongsokan. Dan sesosok tubuh terkapar bersimbah darah di atas lantai aspal. Darah segar mengalir deras dari balik helm merah yang dikenakannya.

Sebuah leontin salib yang menggantung di leher namja itu menguatkan fakta bahwa tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa itu adalah benar milik Yunho.

* * *

**.'**

**.'**

**.'**

"Jae, makanlah dulu." Pinta umma Kim yang menunggui Jaejoong dirumah sakit.

Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-3 semenjak kejadian memilukan itu. Yunho pergi begitu saja dari kehidupan Jaejoong tanpa sepatah kata selamat tinggal.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada ummanya yang menyuapinya. Ia mulai tersenyum lagi setelah mengalami depresi berat akibat kepergian Yunho.

Jaejoong pingsan berkali-kali saat tubuh Yunho hendak dikebumikan. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Tidak! Tidak akan bisa. Seandainya ia bisa meminta pada Tuhan, ia ingin Tuhan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk.

Perban ditangan kirinya merupakan sebuah saksi bisu yang menyatakan bahwa Jaejoong tak kuat akan perih luka di hatinya. Ia menyayat lengannya sendiri dengan silet di kamar mandi. Membuat aliran merah pekat mengalir begitu derasnya di lantai keramik. Untung saja umma kim segera menemukannya lemas terlentang diatas bathup kehilangan banyak darah. Jika tidak, Jaejoong sudah dipastikan akan segera dapat menyusul kekasihnya di surga.

"Joongie!" seru ceria seorang namja bersuara lumba-lumba memasuki kamar perawatan Jaejoong. Junsu membawa sebuket bunga lili dan sekerang buah segar di pelukannya.

"Hei Jae. Apa sekarang kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya namja lain yang mengekor di belakang Junsu. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah Dong Bang high school sama seperti Junsu dan Changmin yang berada di belakangnya. Namja berlesung pipit itu melempar senyum pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum lalu menjawab. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Gomawo Hyungie."

"Syukurlah. Seharusnya kau tak melakukan perbuatan bodoh seperti itu. kau hanya akan membuat Yunho sedih." Ucap Changmin yang sudah duduk di kursi dekat Jaejoong.

"Ne. Joongie pabo hyung." Guratan wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu. Ia merasa bersalah membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya khawatir dan ketakutan. Ia tidak seharusnya mengambil jalan pintas seperti itu.

"Jae.." Umma melihat kesedihan anaknya mencoba memberi kekuatan. Umma Kim tidak tahan melihat putra semata wayangnya menjadi sedemikan hancur.

Junsu mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tas punggungnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. "Oh ia.. Ini pesananmu Jae."

"Gomawo Junsu Hyung." Jaejoong menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya.

Sepasang seragam berkarakteristik berlian dengan bau tubuh Yunho yang masih dapat dicium Jaejoong terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Jaejoong memeluk seragam itu dengan lembut seolah ia memeluk tubuh si pemilik. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa rindunya yang mengebu-gebu.

Jaejoong tersenyum begitu bahagia membuat keempat orang lain dalam ruangan itu memandang miris kearahnya. Sungguh kasihan Jaejoong.

"Jae, berarti besok kau akan mulai bersekolah lagi?" tanya Yoochun mengalihkan dunia Jaejoong.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Sebulan lagi kita akan menempuh ujian akhir." Jawab Jaejoong antusias. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

* * *

**.'**

**Mungkin-kah ku juga ada dihatimu,**

**Mungkin-kah kau menangis mengingatku,**

**Mungkin-kah kaupun memendam perih,**

**Dan tenggelam dalam kerinduan.**

**.'**

**.'**

Sesuai janji Jaejoong, hari ini ia berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Walaupun keceriannya tak sebesar waktu lalu. Tapi senyumnya tak lepas menyapa tiap orang yang melewati langkahnya.

Jaejoong menampakan kakinya di depan gerbang sekolah melihat jejak aspal yang di goresi kapur putih bentuk kaparan tubuh Yunho yang tak bernapas lagi.

Jaejoong mencoba tak mengingatnya kembali walaupun sebenarnya hatinya terasa teremas.

"Hay Jae!" sapa Changmin yang duduk di antara Yoochun dan Junsu. Wajah cemberut Junsu dan wajah memerah Yoochun menimpali wajah ceria Changmin.

Jaejoong berajalan mendekat kearah mereka. "Hai Hyung, Junsu Hyung dan Yoochun hyung kenapa?"

"Mereka bertengkar karena Yoochun ingin pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya."

"Jaeongmalyo? Wah Yoochun hyung keren. Yunho juga ingin kulian di luar negeri Hyung." Puji Jaejoong. satu keinginan terbesar Yunho dulu adalah bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya keluar negeri.

Wajah ketiga orang itu berubah sedih. Sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan sesuatu. Atau mereka yang salah memasukan topik pembicaraan?

"Wae Hyung? Kenapa dengan kalian? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat keren. Yunho akan menjadi seorang pengacara terkenal dan aku akan jadi istri rumah tangga yang akan menunggunya pulang dengan senyuman hangat." Bayang Jaejoong pada rencana masa depannya.

"Jae, Yunho sudah meninggal." Junsu menundukan wajahnya. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkannya tapi ia harus menyadarkan Jaejoong dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Jae.." lirih Yoochun saat menatap Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekap Jaejoong.

"Hiks" teriris hati Jaejoong saat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

* * *

**.'**

**.'**

**.'**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan sekolah melewati deretan rak-rak penuh buku. Niatan mengembalikan buku kimia yang di pinjamnya 4 bulan lau. Sebelumnya tempat itu sempat menjadi tempat favoritnya pacaran dengan Yunho. Yunho sering mengajarinya berbagai pelajaran yang Jaejoong tak dapat mengerti.

"Hay Jae. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapa ramah penjaga perpustakkan saat melihat Jaejoong tak jauh dari counter jaganya.

Jaejoong mendekat riang. "Baik, Baik seperti biasa Pak lee."

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini." Jaejoong menyerahkan 2 buah buku bersampul gambar ikatan organik senyawa asam karbonat.

"Sebentar Jae, buku ini dipinjam atas nama siapa?" Pak lee membongkar beberapa daftar nama peminjam buku.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho." Jaejoong dengan suara agak bergetar. Mencoba tak menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Jung.. Yunho. Jung.." Pak lee terdiam sesaat menatap bibir Jaejoong yang tersenyum namun matanya berpura-pura bahagia.

Pak lee tersenyum mengambil buku itu dan meletakkanya di ruang pengembalian buku secara rapi. Ketika ia berbalik, Tubuh Jaejoong telah menghilang dihadapannya. Pak lee memandang keluar jendela mendapatkan Jaejoong yang sedang berlarian di lorong sekolah.

* * *

**.'**

**.'**

**.'**

Kringggg ..

Suara dering bel istirahat bagi para siswa Dong bang Hingh school. Mereka berhamburan meninggalkan kelas untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka.

Jaejoong terduduk di kursinya sendirian dalam kelas. Mengambil sekotak bekal yang ia bawa. Ia membukanya dengan tangan bergetar. Sebuah lukisan wajah dengan kacang polong dan irisan terong dengan rambut dari rumput laut menghiasi nasi putih.

Jaejoong menatapi dalan hening. Membiarkan buliran air perlahan menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Yunnie.. .Yunnie saranghae. hiks"

"Yunnie-ah.."

Jaejoong terisak keras. Gaungan tangisnya mengema hingga keluar kelas. Ia sungguh tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaanya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang. ia ingin menunjukan bahwa ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak kuat.

Isakan Jaejoong menyebabkan beberapa orang dari kaca jendela memperhatikannya turut dapat merasakan kesedihan Jaejoong. Namun apa daya mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin menghidupkan Yunho kembali.

"Yunnie.. . Bogoshipoyo."

* * *

**.'**

**.'**

**.'**

**Tak seorangpun tau**

**Ku tersenyum bukan bahagia**

**Karna memang tak mungkin tanpamu**

**Oh Jujur saja, ku tak mungkin**

**Jujur saja akan kucoba**

**Hidup tanpamu oh ku menangis lagi**

**Mungkin-kah ku juga ada dihatimu**

**Mungkin-kah kau menangis mengingatku**

**Mungkin-kah kaupun memendam perih**

**Dan tenggelam dalam kerinduan.**

**#END**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo my Reader-shi. ini adalah Fanfic yang aku buat untuk Lomba di group Narayuuki World. jadi, jika yang merasa tidak asing. mungkin kalian pernah membacanya disana.

Red_B boleh curhat? Red_B benar-benar merasa sedih. sungguh. . FF ini mungkin di katagorikan FF yang paling buruk. benar-benar Buruk. dan sesunggunya Red_B merasa sangat jatuh. PABO? ne. Reb_B benar-benar bodoh. karena red_B tidak tahu katagori seperti apa yang dapat dinyatakan sebagai fanfic terbaik. Red_B hanya berpikir tentang menyesuaikan dengan keinginan reader.

jika bisa menghibur Reader-shi. Red_B akan merasa sedikit terhibur.


End file.
